


The 5 stages

by Hype_girls



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hype_girls/pseuds/Hype_girls
Summary: Magnus cant accept that shes gone , and hears alex saying something nice
Relationships: Magnus Chase & Alex Fierro, Magnus Chase & Natalie Chase
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The 5 stages

**Author's Note:**

> Im going to make the Depression one its own fanfic .

Denial 

Magnus sighed , “ alex , im fine “   
“No your not , you’ve been acting odd for a week now”Alex reported with seriousness in his voice .   
Magnus walked back , ” fine , im not ok” his voice breaking . 

Anger 

Magnus slammed his fist into the wall , he hated Hel , he hated Loki and most of all he hated himself . He let out a sob as Alex came in , she didnt say anything , just hold him . 

Bargaining 

“Please “ Magnus begged “i need her.” He wasnt sure who he was talking to , until a woman appeared “y-you”. It was Hel “ awww poor little magnus , someone wants his mummy” Magnus felt tears spring to his eyes “ s-shut up you f-fucking bitch , i wonder how the hell Loki put up with you , must have been nice for him never seeing your face “ and with that Hel left muttering a curse . 

Depression 

Magnus heard a knock on his door , he didnt answer it . He heard the door open and didnt look up from his bed sheets .He felt someone touch his face and whisper “ sam , i fucking love him so much “   
“Do you think hes ok alex ? Maybe you should talk to him “   
“ yeah i will , thanks”   
Magnus turned over , his eyes still closed , but listening hard . He touched alexs hand , whimpered and opened his eyes .   
“Hey , go back to sleep , its 5am “ Alex said with a smile . “W-why-“ Magnus started to say , but he was cut of by sam “ i found it “ and with that they went 

Acceptance

Magnus realised that she was gone , he couldnt do anything , but he knew she was pleased with him , and he had found his family. He realised he was dead , he wasnt going to grow up and he was fine with that , he had alex


End file.
